In the conventional electronic timepiece, if the values of seconds, minutes, hours, dates and months are to be displayed on a display panel, it is necessary to provide a display portion of two digits for seconds, a display portion of four digits for minutes and hours and a display portion of four digits for dates and months. It is thus necessary to provide a total of ten digits in the display device. If each of the digits is to be of a scale to be easily readable, the entire display panel becomes quite large. It is therefore very difficult to make a small wristwatch for women with such a display device. As a means of solving this problem, it has been proposed to provide a four digit display whereby a time unit of months and dates, a time unit of hours and minutes and a time unit of seconds are selectively displayed. This makes it possible to reduce the size of the display panel but it is difficult to recognize the time unit. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an additional circuit and additional display means for identifying the contents displayed. The mounting of such additional display has the disadvantage of its being impossible to see the display in perspective.